Way of life
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: WHen Misa forgets about the Death note and her part as Kira, but with a twist. Even though some of you may not like her, pelase read the story before you automatically judge it.


Hola peeps. I'm alive and well (figuratively speaking), and have not dropped off of the face of the earth. I'm thinking of starting a story filled with one shots or something surrounding Misa's character, and for those of you who don't enjoy her just read before you come to conclusion.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing having to do with Death Note, which belongs to someone or some people that I have no clue who.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, Misa wonders what she's doing here.

She glances around at her pretty little cage, disguised as a room in some ritzy hotel, but she knows better. She knows that there are cameras hidden all around her, even a few in her bathroom, and the knowledge that she is always being watched proves to be suffocating. She tries to comfort herself by imagining that it's like being filmed for a commercial or show, but it's the tiny difference between them that is the overriding matter.

The only thing looked for in a commercial is the role that she's told to perform, the façade presented that the people want to see. They don't watch her with the intent to study and scrutinize her every action or twitch, analyze every emotion displayed while trying to find her weakness, see her slip up. This in depth analysis on her person had at first kept her on edge, avoiding any possible direct eye contact with the cameras she knew were there. It was like second nature to be able to tell when eyes were watching her, no matter if it was up close and personal, or through other means, since she had spent most of her life being scrutinized by those around her.

This room, no matter how deceiving, was just another cell they had forced her into. After being unshackled maybe two weeks ago, she had been taken from the interrogation room to here, and she hadn't left since. No one ever came down to see her, and all of her meals were left in front of her door. Her room had been stocked with enough toiletries and clothes to last a while, and she feared what it implied.

No one had made a point to tell her how long she'd be kept here, though she wouldn't be surprised if she never saw the light of day again.

These people that had kidnapped her were deadly serious in what they had claimed, though she herself had absolutely no clue what they were talking about. The one she had first dubbed "stalker" had accused her of being some type of criminal, a second Kira -whatever that was- and no matter what she had done, there had been no getting through to him that she was not this Kira person.

He proved to be dead set convinced, above the law even though he claimed to be part of the law, and that's why she doubted her ever being able to leave this place.

She knew, though, that it didn't really matter if they by some chance let her go back to her apartment, since it would most likely only be a more comfortable and deceiving cell.

She huddled under her blankets in the dark, staying in the same position she had taken once she realized that no amount of banging on doors and arguing to cameras would set her free.

She only ever got up when she had to use the bathroom, and the odd times she felt her appetite return and the need to shower. Her appetite, which had been very little to begin with because of her career, was practically non-existent now, and she left mostly everything but the odd fruit here or there untouched.

She gladly wallowed in the gloom and doom of her situation, not bothering to put up the Misa Misa façade she had lived with most of her life. Growing up, the people around her had wanted an upbeat Misa Misa, and who was she to fight it, she who had desired nothing more than the companionship and acceptance of those around her.

Now, though, there was no need for such pretenses anymore, for why would she wish to gain acceptance from a world that had seemingly abandoned her without a second thought?

It was hard to swallow, considering all she had done and given up, that the people out there who had once adored her would continue on with their lives as if she had never existed, but she was aware that that was the fate of those such as her. She had struggled to rise above it, attempting to cement her name and face to be remembered forever, but she was as easily replaceable and forgotten as many others, no legacy left behind in her wake.

She curled up tighter in a ball, feeling tears start to leak from her eyes. Really, what would it mater. There was little difference in whether she died in here or out there.

* * *

Yay! My first one done. For some reason I think Misa's character has a lot of potential that wasn't explored, and I kinda like the different turns you could possibly take with her. Please review!


End file.
